Mysa
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Duele porque Daenerys ha muerto para que el mundo viva, porque no tendrá un final feliz con Jon y los hijos de ambos, pero aún después de esa tormenta, la madre de dragones espera tener la calma prometida en ese lugar donde el sol se oculta por el este y nace por el oeste.


**No puedo esperar para ver que trae consigo la última temporada de GOT, eso, sumado a mi mente volando con teorías conspiratorias y una noche sin sueño dieron como resultado este pequeño Oneshot. Ojalá que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Ella es fuego, fuego y sangre, pero en una extraña manera también es agua. Sí, agua y fuego, dulce juego de contrastes; Daenerys Targaryen, el dragón nacido en la tormenta.

¿Estoy, o no estoy?-se lo pregunta porque no puede discernirlo, sin embargo, al escuchar a lo lejos el llamado, la cuestión desaparece y camina sin dudar.

Mysa para Rhaego, para Drogon, para Viserion, para Rhaegal, para Eddark y Jahira a quienes tuvo por poco o nada de tiempo en sus brazos.

Mysa para los esclavos de Yunkai, Astapor y Meereen, Mysa para los hijos de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los primeros hombres, Mysa para el Khalasar y para los siete reinos.

Mysa quien añora, quien cría, quien da vida, quien protege, mata y muere por sus hijos.

_-Mis hijos, Jon-suplicó con voz contenida antes de dejar aquel mundo cruel-salva a mis hijos-rogó a sus ojos oscuros-todos ellos... todos ellos son mis hijos, sálvalos a todos._

Y lo hizo, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón roto pero lo hizo ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Que podía hacer él contra el destino? Huir no serviría de nada, ya habían huído y aún así su condena les persiguió, no importando que tan lejos se escondieron...

_-Lo siento-murmuró Jon. Lo sentía de verdad-lo siento tanto..._

Sintió el dolor del fuego por primera vez en su pecho mezclado con un grito desgarrador que se perdió en el rugido agonizante de un dragón en la distancia. Luego de eso escuchó los pasos de la muerte, sintió su aliento nublando sus ojos, la sintió tomarla de la mano, llevándola lejos...

_-Dany..._

Y allí estaba de nuevo, en el salón del trono, con sus candelabros Baratheon, sus copas Lannister, con la nieve a sus pies, sobre su cabeza, escarchando las paredes, la escalinata y el trono de hierro (¡oh! su tono de hierro) que se alzaba imponente frente a una ventana destrozada. Justo como en la casa de los eternos, alargó la mano para tocar el codiciado trono...

_-Para ir al norte tenéis que viajar hacia el sur. Para llegar al oeste debéis viajar hacia el este. Para adelantaros tendréis que retroceder, y para tocar la luz debéis pasar bajo la sombra_

Assahi; la verdad ¿Podría ser... la identidad de Jon Snow? Ojalá hubiera ido, ojalá hubiera sabido lo que luego tardíamente averiguó: Jon era Aegon Targaryen, legítimo rey. Aegon, Azor Ahai reencarnado. Y ella, reina del mar verde, Khaleesi de los Dothraki, rompedora de cadenas, Madre de dragones, era el sacrificio que era requerido para salvar de la condena al mundo que un día la despreció, la heredera de Nissa Nissa...

_-¿Morirías por ellos, Daenerys? ¿Morirías por tus hijos?-La respuesta era tan obvia que no se molestó en pronunciarla._

Sabe que hacer, se le ha regalado antes esa visión. Deja el trono con el pensamiento de que, si todo ha salido bien, Jon reinará con sabiduría, que sabrá hacerlo al tiempo que cuida de los bebés que ambos tuvieron en ese pequeño lapso de felicidad, cuando creyeron por un segundo, que podría esperarles un final feliz aún en medio de ese desastre. Gira por el corredor lentamente y pronto esa pared de roca se torna helada, hace cada vez más frío pero ella parece no sentirlo a pesar de llevar puesto simplemente un ligero vestido azul turquesa. Aquel frío no puede dañarla porque mana de ella, lo puede sentir brotar de sus entrañas.

_-El frío de la muerte...-murmura_

Cruza el muro porque todos debemos hacerlo ¿No? Después de todo, está allí para separar a los vivos de los muertos. Y Daenerys es consciente de que ya no pertenece a este lado.

Al salir, el sol le ilumina la mirada, ha estado allí por supuesto, tierra roja, ventisca de arena. En Qart se le prometió que volvería y allí estaba, unos metros frente a ella, se alzaba una pequeña tienda.

El Khal la espera fuera, llevando al pequeño Rahego en brazos y sin pensarlo demasiado se acerca a ella.

Luna de mi vida-dice antes de abrazarla. Es solo oír su voz, mirar los pequeños ojos del bebé que la buscan, sentirlos a ambos cerca es todo lo que necesita para sentirse en casa- hay alguien que quiere verte...

¿Eh?-Drogo señala con una cabezada al interior de la tienda. Daenerys lo mira intrigada-¿Quién es?

Ve-responde con simpleza mientras suelta su abrazo para dejarla ir. La madre de dragones espera unos segundos mientras escruta el rostro confiado del Khal quien vuelve a señalar la tienda -te alcanzaremos en un momento- Ella tuerce un poco el gesto pero al final la curiosidad le puede más y avanza hacia la tienda.

¿No desaparecerán o algo así?-inquiere antes de entrar. No puede evitar preguntarlo, han pasado tanto tiempo alejados e independientemente de lo que haya pasado en su vida, está segura que no soportaría perderlos nuevamente. Él sonríe.

Nunca-es la respuesta. Daenerys le regala una sonrisa antes de entrar a la tienda.

Allí se encuentran dos jóvenes de piel blanca, que enarbolan con orgullo largas trenzas de cabello rubio, uno con ojos amarillos y otro con ojos verdes, ambos sonrientes, ambos mirándola con devoción...

¿Rahegon?-inquiere casi sin aliento-¿Viserion?

Mysa-ambos le reverencían. Luego Rahegon toma su mano y la besa antes de ponerla en su frente. Viserion hace lo propio unos segundos después sin que Daenerys sepa como reaccionar.

No puede... ser-dice acercándose para tocar sus rostros. Sus dragones, sus hijos, vueltos hombres, aunque claro que podía ser, ahora mismo está muerta y en la muerte no existen las limitaciones-¿Cómo?

Ni idea-sonríe Viserion-cuando llegué y vi a padre, ya lucía así. Rhaegon acaba de llegar.

Lo sé-susurra Daenerys mirando al susodicho-lo vi caer...

Lo siento madre-se disculpa el muchacho-no pude detenerlos-ella niega antes de abrazarlo.

No importa, ya no importa-dice-hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.

Y no podría estar más orgulloso-murmura Drogo mientras entra a la tienda. Daenerys le sonríe orgullosa-¿Quién lo diría? Dothraki dorados.-ambos jóvenes sonríen y a cada momento que pasa es mas sencillo reconocerlos pues sus gestos aunque humanos, son parecidos a los que hacían como dragones: pequeños guiños, pequeños movimientos, pequeños detalles.

¿Son entonces los dragones fuego de hombres valientes hecho carne?-inquiere Daenerys. Ninguno de los presentes sabe como responder.

Quizá-aventura Drogo-tal vez, te fueron devueltos todos los hijos que habríamos tenido si no se me hubiese apartado de tu lado, tal vez después de Rahego habría nacido Drogon y luego...

Yo-dicen los hombres a coro.

Gemelos-decreta Drogo quitándole importancia.

De ninguna manera-se opone Rahegon-es obvio que soy mayor...

Ni de joda-es la respuesta de Viseryon. Daenerys suelta una risa involuntaria. No puede creerlo, aquello es cuando menos irrisorio, es un cuadro tan típico, tan estúpido, tan normal, la mujer se sorprende pensando que quizá esa sensación es parte del paraíso del que se habla. Se siente bien estar más allá de la vida, del dolor.

Solo falta Drogon y estaremos completos-dice Rahegon. Eso es suficiente para hacer que la sonrisa de Dany decrezca. Su hijo, abandonado a esa suerte de cruel vida como Jon, Eddark y Jahira.

No temas-le consuela Viserion- Jon cuidará de él

O él cuidará de Jon... y de los niños-dice Drogo.

Él es un buen hombre-dice Khaleesi, Drogo enarca las cejas-nos apoyó, nos cuidó y me quiso...

Hasta que templó una espada en tu corazón-masculla él con cierto resentimiento.

Fue por el bien de todos-dice ella-me equivoqué, no fui a ese mundo a reinar. Daario me lo dijo, no soy reina, soy conquistadora, esa era mi misión; conquistarlos, hacerles ver que se puede sacrificar todo para ser mejor, dejar semillas para un cambio y regarlas con mi sangre. Proteger a amigos y enemigos con mi propia vida ¿No?

Ni idea-murmura Viseryon

Puede ser...-dice Rahegon.

Si-sonríe el Khal. Daenerys toma en brazos a Rahego y le sonríe. El bebé corresponde a su sonrisa.

¿Y que pasará cuando llegue Drogon?-inquiere Viserion.

Ya se verá-responde su madre. Drogo asiente.

Daenerys de la tormenta, vaya augurio, pues su vida entera fue una tempestad que tuvo que aprender a sortear. Ahora sin embargo, parece que eso se ha terminado, porque al final de todo se dice que después de la tormenta llega la calma.

Si es cierto o no, ella está por averiguarlo.


End file.
